


Chris, Raptors, and Regret

by 4kids5ever



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4kids5ever/pseuds/4kids5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris gets a little too close to the raptors. :) (Chris is Owen) (Chris is a better name) (No offense to any Owen's)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chris, Raptors, and Regret

Chris was running through the forest as fast as his PRATT legs would let him. He couldn't afford to slow down now. His life was at stake PRATT. He could hear the mighty stomps of the hungry raptors behind him.

How many were there? Two? Three? PRATT?

He wasn't sure. All he knew is that he should keep running. It's too bad for Chris that he is a doofus and ran into a dead end cave.

There is he, PRATT. Stuck alone with three, oddly attractive raptors. The look they were giving him caused a shiver to run down his spine. Was that hunger? For food? Or for PRATT? He didn't know which one was worse.

One of the raptors slowly approached him, teeth gleaming. Chris felt terrified and aroused. He needed to make sure he got out PRATT. Quickly, he decided to just make the raptors his PRATT bitches. The raptor was about a foot away and he could see it's glistening, long cock.

The raptor saunters over and gently places his claw hands on Chris's head and pushes down. Chris fall to his knees. In front of his PRATT face is the raptor's fully erected raptor penis.  
Does he want me to suck him off? No way am I going to do that!

He tried to pull away his head, but the raptor wasn't letting up. It let out a warning growl and pushed his face closer to the cock. Chris had a feeling it was either suck or die. So he did what any dignified PRATT would do and licked the underside of the dino's dick. The raptor let out a shuddery growl and quickly stuffed Chris's mouth. Thrusting in and out as he sucked.

Chris felt his pants being torn and tried to glance behind him. It was one of the other raptors ripping apart his PRATT clothing with its dangerously sharp claws.

If it isn't careful with those things I could wind up getting a vasectomy! OMP!

Eventually Chris's pants and boxers were in tatters revealing his slightly scratched PRATT arse to the Jurassic World.

Is it going to do what I-

"AUGH!" Chris let out a violent muffled scream as the raptor pushed his penis into him. The other raptor let out what Chris assumed to be a moan as his mouth was shoved further on to the dino's dick. He gagged a little. The pain in his butt was almost unbearable.

Then all of a sudden the thrusting at his PRATT butt got harder and faster. It was the third raptor fucking the one in Chris's ass. The pain was slowly being replaced with a new feeling...pleasure. He started moaning and the vibrations sent the one in his mouth to go over the edge. His mouth was filled with dino cum. The raptor pulled out and collapsed, exhausted. Chris's face fell forward into the ground with his ass still in the air being fucked.

Chris did his best to spit out the cum but to his dismay he swallowed some. He was still letting out moans from the pleasure he was feeling. He felt a knot in his stomach building up needing to be released. Both raptors sped up their thrusting. Finally, after what felt like forever Chris felt the knot come undone and jizzed all over his PRATT stomach.

The raptors cock twitched in his ass and he suddenly felt a warm fluid in his body as the raptor collapsed on him still inside. He looked behind him to see if the third one was also done and indeed it was passed out from exhaustion like the others. All he had to do now was slide off the dino's limp dick and get away to safety.

But then the raptors woke up and ate him ;)


End file.
